Emotions
by faded-illusion
Summary: Sorrow is the beginning.. deciding that she had enough.. recovery is the next phase... but what if love refuses to allow Kagome gain true happiness?...the beginning is brief but just check it outreview too please
1. one

Hi there.. well im still uhhh... thinking about what to do with Faded Away i had everything planned out but then... i went over it and it TOTALLY SUCKED.. haha soo i just started a new story, but don't worry. Im still working on FD so just be a little patient and wait a little longer please? You'll get a new chapter up for that soon... well hope you like this new one...  
  
  
  
Chapter One.....Emotions  
  
She knew where he was.... she didnt have to guess where he was.. watching as the soul stealers fly into the sky heading for their mistress. Kagome knew that he left to go find her. The woman she was reincarnated from. The woman who will always be best in the eyes of Inu Yasha. Kikyo.....  
  
Kagome... you shouldn't love someone that wont love you back. He has someone already. You shouldnt follow him and see him in her arms and then run away crying and feeling pathetic. He's a taken man. He'll never be yours... Kagome kept thinking that, never heeding her own advice, she always went to check on Inu Yasha, to see a picture that slowly breaks her heart, peice by peice like how she broke the Shikon-no-Tama....  
  
Following the soul-stealing demons, Kagome trailed along the forest pass to the entwined couple. Again she see's them and can feel all the pain in her heart. She was also jealous that Kikyo had the power to make Inu Yasha soo yeilding to her instead of using a strict 'SIT' and then argue and bicker like she did just to make Inu Yasha try to listen. How she wished she can do what Kikyo does.  
  
Inu yasha you look soo happy now, but why come back and lead me on, to let me be her replacement for a while and mend your broken heart? ..and then leave.. Dont you realize while im mending yours, you're breaking mines?  
  
Tears started to fall down her cheeks. To see an image that you want but can never have. Watching as she sees him lean foward and kiss her. She has seen this many times but she never stays and watch it all as she turns around and runs back. Not wanting to see her dreams being played out and at the same time being shattered. The pain was too much too handle.  
  
Running so fast that her legs were becoming numb but didnt slow down at all, she ran pass where Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou were camped, headed for her secluded spot. The well, where her life became complicated. The sanctuary that brought good and bad memories. Sitting on the rim of the well she stared into the darkness that leads to her home. Looking at it but not really seeing it.  
  
I feel pathetic...she wiped her tears away and started massaging her legs Why am i letting a guy use me like this. Inu Yasha.... calling me weak and comparing me to Kikyo all the time... Dont you realize Im not, and never will BE Kikyo... but... he's right... I see why he calls me weak now.. Its because he sees me running and crying, that I cant handle the emotional heartbreak that he gives me... I'll prove him wrong... I wont let him use me anymore... I wont let him see my pain... Goodbye Inu Yasha... I wont..... love you anymore.....  
  
  
  
She watched the pretty lady sit on the well. She wondered why the pretty lady was crying. Rin didnt know where she was. All she remembered was falling asleep while Jaken watched over her. Then she woke up alone and lost. Maybe I should go to the pretty woman and ask for help...but she looks soo sad... Sesshomaru-sama makes Rin feel better when he holds me, maybe Rin can go give pretty lady a hug and make her happy and then she can help Rin find Sesshomaru-sama...  
  
Rin smiled as she walked towards Kagome quietly. She climbed on the well's rim and suprised Kagome by jumping into her lap and hugging her...  
  
....Kagome was shocked to find a little girl in her arms hugging her. It felt comferting and nice. So Kagome hugged her back.. I wonder who she is?...... "Thank You..."  
  
  
  
Author's corner: Ok, to me that is pretty short but it is only the beginning soo..... yeah.. review and complain all you want but just tell me what you think... ummm.. flames are sort of umm.... welcome... but make sure its isn't PURE dissing, hating and trupping aitez.. haha laters  
  
YOUR NOT LEAVING WITHOUT REVIEWING ARE YOU?? CANT YOU DROP A LINE AND LEAVE ATLEAST ONE COMMENT? PLEASE??????....  
TT 


	2. two

0o0..... someone actually reviewed??... umm . i didnt think anyone would think it was ok... haha... anyways.... YAAAYY Special thanks to...............my onee-chan known as Makuriyami no kyouto, azealakitten and JoWashington for being my first 3 reviewers!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!! im soo happy that im posting up a 2nd chappee on the next day thanks to you 3 special people.... enjoy....  
  
Chapter 2.....  
  
"Thank you....."  
  
The voice of gratitude flew with the wind.... mixing into the air ..fading away to humans ears.. but demons for miles could have heard it... one in particular...  
  
Did that come from nearby?.. Strange......He didnt sense anything close. There was a loud thud from kicking Jaken into the tree. The pathetic servant had lost his ward once again. Such a simple task and he failed. ...I need a new servant... He looked at the batterd toad demon. ....But good help is hard to find these days.. mental sigh  
  
Sniffing the air around him the lord of the Western Lands turned in the direction of the well. Following the scent of daisies. Once there he came across his ward in a human female's arms.  
  
...That scent...cherry blossems and jasmine...pleasing to the nose but the smell of dirt and bones.... She's the hanyou's female...but why is she here alone? where is the halfbreed?.... Sniffing in slight disgust of Kagome's choice of friends and of Kikyo's and Inu Yasha's scent on her, he smelt fresh tears... I dont want anything to do with this...  
  
"Rin..."  
  
Kagome looked at the small child.. She's been holding her for about an hour now. Rocking the small girl in her lap, running her hands through her hair. ....She reminds me of Shippou...  
  
"Is pretty lady still sad?" Rin asked. "No, not anymore because of you..hey....... What are you doing here? Its dangerous for you to go into the forest at night. Dont you think your mother and father will worry?" As Kagome asked that, Rin remotely stiffened. "Rin dont have parents. Rin is lost and cant find Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
....So her name is Rin... and she's an orphan, like Shippou... WAIT did she just say Sesshomaru??....  
  
"Rin..."  
  
At the sound of his voice Kagome froze. Rin on the other hand jumped down and squealed.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!! Rin was soooo Lost!! But Rin found Pretty Lady and she was crying so Rin hugged her and then she hugged Rin back and now Sesshomaru-sama found RIN!!!  
  
Kagome's uneasiness went away and sweatdropped from all of Rin's babbling but slowly turned around to face them both. She let a light gasp escape her lips at the sight she saw. Sesshomaru was standing there in the moonlight tall and proud, GLARING AT HER. He would have been enchantingly beautiful if he wasnt staring at her like she was Jaken.  
  
....WHAT DID I DO??..... She was about to say that some people have staring problems but he cut her off. "Silence wench Im in no mood for your female bickering." That riled Kagome up. Forgetting about her emotional turmoil and that Sesshomaru was a dangerous Taiyoukai, Kagome threw a rock at him.  
  
"WENCH!" The rock that Kagome threw hit him in the armor which irritated him greatly. He would have killed her already if it wasnt for Rin standing there...looking ready to giggle. "MY NAME ISNT WENCH! ITS KAGOME!!" Her loud voice was booming in his ears now. That bitch dare yell at me? Is she really so foolish and want to die so badly.  
  
He was about to say that but... "KAGOME-NE-CHAN HAS SUCH A PRETTY NAME!! IT MATCHES KAGOME-CHAN BECAUSE KAGOME-CHAN IS SOO PRETTY!! RIGHT SESSHOMARU-SAMA??" Rin yelled out which made Sesshomaru's ears twitch again.  
  
"I find Jaken more attractive than this human bit-wench." ...thats a lie because you know that Jaken will never look good as long as he is alive or dead.... and she isnt half bad looking either...mental slap.. I need to relax.... "Rin go to Jaken and stay with him." "But I want to stay with Kagome-chan!"she whined.  
  
The insult of Jaken being better looking then HER!! And that he was about to call her a bitch made her eyes twitch ..OH MY GODD!!... That riled her up even more. She was beyond pissed. But Rin's next question cut her mood for a little while.  
  
"Can Kagome-chan come with us?" That got the Taikoukai dissed. His ward taking a liking to his hanyou half-brother's wench sounded like trouble. "No Rin-chan, I dont think I will go." Kagome whispered softly. "Oh..okay..Kagome..."Sounding sad and dissapointed Rin started to walk into the forest behind Sesshomaru. Kagome felt bad so she thought of the only thing that came to her mind. "But maybe I can visit you.." Kagome said trying to make Rin a little happy. It worked.  
  
"YAAAAYY!" Rin ran and hugged Kagome and then she ran off, looking for Jaken. "You shouldnt make promises you cant keep, not when you are about to die." Sesshomaru growled out.  
  
"Well if you think Jaken is more better looking then me maybe you keep him as a sex-slave! HAHA! HIM BETTER THEN ME?? I KNOW IM NOT THE PRETTIEST THING OUT THERE, BUT YOU MUST HAVE BAD TASTE IN WOMEN AND MEN!! I never thought you were the Gay type Sesshomaru. Evil, yes, homicidal, yes, but gay??, ewwwww...!" Kagome made a tsk tsk sound and then was about to walk out until her pinned her to the wall. ....I knew i should have kept my mouth shut!!...Kagome thought as an afterthought. ...Im dead... The only thing that came to her mind was...  
  
"SIT!'' Kagome screamed but then shut tup once she realized it wasnt Inu Yasha. ....Did i really say that to Sesshomaru?... Inu Yasha.. While im about to die, you're probably fucking Kikyo arent you?... Tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
...pathetic...is she crying for her life?..how weak.. He let her go but to his suprise she didnt slump down. She slanted on him and started to cry on his armor. She rubbed her face into his tail and held on to him. ...What is she doing?...  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!........."  
  
Authors corner.. hello again people.. yeah this chapter totally sucked to me. Im not even thinking of a story! Im just typing it out. LOL.. but yeah... Anyways. Review and tell me what you think!! and yes you have to tell me if my story sucks and that i should quit!! sighs.... ja ne  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE!!! PLEASE??? PRETTY PLEASE!!??? 


End file.
